


There is Another

by NotSoTypicalFanGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Darth Vader Redemption, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Luke Skywalker, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoTypicalFanGirl/pseuds/NotSoTypicalFanGirl
Summary: Shmi Kenobi never really cared about her parentage. She was content to just live with her godfather on Tatooine. But when Shmi becomes close with a moisture farmer, Luke Skywalker, who's background and parentage is suspiciously similar to her own, secrets are bound to be revealed.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader





	1. The Girl Called Shmi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I hope you enjoy!

Shmi saw the Lars family homestead just over the horizon. Every morning Shmi awoke at 4:00 am to make the trip to the Lars’ home to buy water. Shmi was grateful to have a moisture farm nearby.  
Once Shmi reached the home she knocked on the door twice, as she did every morning. “Coming just a second!” Shmi could hear Luke’s voice through the door. She smiled. Shmi had reached the homestead by 5:00 am. Shmi knew Luke did not enjoy waking up so early. Even so, he made a point of selling her the water himself. Shmi enjoyed his company and she had a feeling he enjoyed her company just as much as she enjoyed his. Luke opened the door with two buckets of water. “Hey Shmi, how are you doing?” Luke asked as he handed her the water. “I’m good what about you?” “Same old same old.” Shmi handed him two peggats. “Hey, want to come inside for a quick game of Dejarik?” Luke asked as he stuffed the peggats into one of his front pockets. “I probably shouldn’t. You know old Ben. He’d kill me if I talked to a boy just for the fun of it. Even when we're only friends like us. Besides, your uncle seems to be the same with you.” Shmi said with a frown. It was too bad. Luke was the only person her age in the area. At the very least he got to go into town. She didn’t. Still, Shmi loved her godfather. He had been good to her all her life and she would never do anything that he forbade. “Well if you can’t come inside can I at least walk you halfway home? Surely that won’t be a problem.” Luke asked.  
Luke was frustrated. Shmi was the nicest person he knew and he would really like them to be better friends. Between her godfather and his uncle, there was no time for that. " Yeah, I'd like that." Shmi replied. Luke smiled back at her.  
They started on their way. Luke offered to carry the water but Shmi refused, saying it was nice enough for him to come along with her and that she wouldn't have it. They hadn't gotten far when a sandstorm started to pick up. "Luke, you should go back. You only live about 5 minutes away from here. I don’t want you getting injured on my behalf.” Shmi took out her goggles. Luke took out his. When you lived on a desert planet it was out of the question not to have a pair on hand.  
“No.” Luke shook his head. “Shmi you would never make it. As you said, my house is only five minutes away. Let’s head back there and pick up my speeder. It would be fast enough to get you home in time.”  
Shmi frowned. It was just like Luke to put others’ lives ahead of his own. Unbeknownst to her, he was thinking the same thing about her.  
"Then who would be stuck in the storm? If you gave me a ride there your speeder’s engine would fail not even halfway back to your homestead. No, it’s out of the question.” Shmi said. She would not be responsible for putting Luke in danger.  
"Fine,” Luke said, adjusting his goggles. “But you have to stay at my place. At least until the storm dies down.”  
“Fine.”  
Once they reached the homestead they saw that Beru was up. Shmi smiled. She admired the older woman.  
“Misses Lars, I am so happy to see you again! It’s been awhile.” Shmi stated with a smile on her face.  
“The feeling is mutual my dear.” Beru returned the smile. Beru was captivated by the young woman. She had only met her mother once but the resemblance was undeniable. She also saw her grandmother in her. For a Tatooine girl, she was so joyful and so full of life.  
Beru entered her and Owen’s shared room. “Owen darling we’ve got a visitor.” Beru said as she went over to wake him up. “You need me to blast ‘em?” Owen asked, clearly thinking she meant danger. “No it’s nothing of the sort. There’s a sandstorm outside and Luke was kind enough to offer shelter. It looks like Shmi Skywalker will be staying with us for a while.” Owen looked at her as though she had three heads. “Shmi Skywalker is dead.” Beru sighed before rolling her eyes. “Kenobi dear. Shimi Kenobi. Not that that’s her real name. Our niece will be staying with us until the storm passes. Which could be days. So I suggest you get over the inevitable which is that she and Luke will be spending time together.” Owen groaned and Beru laughed to herself.  
Once she rounded the corner she saw Shmi standing in the kitchen. Shimi smiled when she looked up at her. “Oh hello! I managed to convince Luke to get started with his chores. I told him I would be more helpful out here, so, what will you have me do first?”  
Shmi loved to work around the house. She had been doing so since she was a little girl. When you were isolated on Tatooine, there wasn’t much else to do.  
In Shmi’s free time she would knit sew or crochet. She liked to keep her hands busy. When Shmi was all alone however, she would turn on a disc and sway to the music. She always wanted to learn to play the piano however Tatooine was a poor planet. She had never been able to get her hands on one. The nicest thing she owned was her bedroom set. For her 10th birthday Ben had made a special trip. He had gone to the planet Naboo. When there he bought wood from a tree native to the planet. He had carved the set for her. He had carved the intricate details on her bed, on her desk, dresser and nightstand. This gift has been Shmi’s favorite out of every year. The set was beautiful. It was special to her for more than one reason. First of all, Ben had quite literally put his blood sweat and tears into this gift. Shmi would always remember the thought and work he had put into it. Second, the wood was from her mother’s home planet. Shmi had always wanted to go, so this was a nice compromise instead.  
While Beru had been in the other room, Shmi put her hair up into two French braids. She wanted to be ready for whatever work Beru had in store for her.  
Beru smiled back at her “Let’s get to work then.” Was all Beru said before putting on an apron and starting breakfast with the younger woman.


	2. Dejarik and Sponge Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is kind've a filler but I wanted to add a little bit of Obi-Wan and Shmi's friendship/relationship. Enjoy!

Beru and Shmi worked tirelessly in the kitchen. They made pancakes and eggs and bacon with as much fruit as could fit on the table. The Lars normally would not have such a complex breakfast but with two people in the kitchen, quite a bit was possible. After breakfast the two ladies washed the dishes and started the house chores while Luke and Owen worked the farm. About an hour later, Luke and Shmi were given a break. They decided to play Dejarik.  
They each started with their eight pieces each. Shmi went first, seeing as she was the guest. She started by attacking one of Luke’s players. Then, Luke defended. The game continued on like this for about 30 minutes, Luke was down to three players and Shmi was down to four.  
They were having a great time when Shmi went the whitest color Luke had ever seen. “Oh no…” Shmi groaned. She had completely forgotten. Shmi got up from the game so fast that Luke didn’t even have time to figure out what was going on. Shmi dashed to her comlink, it had been laying on the kitchen counter. Luke followed closely behind her. “Shmi wait!” Luke didn’t know anyone could run so fast. Shmi quickly pressed the button that would get her in contact with Ben. “Ben!” she almost yelled with worry. “Shmi, what on earth is the matter, when you called earlier about the storm you were fine!” Ben’s voice was filled with concern. “No time to explain, just check the oven!”  
Ben walked over to the kitchen in their little house. He opened the oven and…” Oh” was all Shmi heard over the comlink. Ben used the force to take the sponge cake out. “ Leave it out to cool and happy birthday Obi” Ben smiled when he heard her use his nickname. When she was little, she had heard a call between him and the viceroy of Alderaan, though she didn’t know who it was. She heard the mysterious person call Ben Obi-Wan. Ever since then her name of endearment for him was Obi. “Thanks Shmi, see you after the storm.” The comlink clicked once, signaling the end of a call.  
“Obi huh?” Luke questioned. He had a smile on his face. Watching the interaction between the two he could tell they had a deep bond.  
It wasn’t until noon that the storm died down and when it did, Beru instructed Luke to take Shmi home. Once they got there they said their farewells and Shmi watched as Luke drove his speeder off into the horizon.  
She went to the kitchen immediately to assess the damage to the sponge cake. There wasn’t much. Just a thin layer was burnt. She cut off the burnt layer and iced the cake.  
Ben or ‘Obi’ was sitting in the common area of the small sand house when in popped a familiar face with a cake in her hand. Ben smiled. He had the best ‘goddaughter’ in all of space and he knew it.  
“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Obi, happy birthday to you.” Her voice ran like silk through his ears and when she placed the cake down, she gave him a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Again, please let me know what you want to see next. I have a plan for how I want to go about this and I already wrote the first two chapters( that's why I'm posting them both on the same day). Still, I am open to ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know that wasn't very good but I'm trying! Please let me know in the comments what you thought and what you want to see next.


End file.
